<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feel me up, refresh me again by theprincessed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511846">feel me up, refresh me again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed'>theprincessed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Banter, Biting, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Making Out, POV Lee Jeno, Rimming, Thighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NCT Dream have a comeback with <i>Ridin'</i>. </p><p>The outfits chosen for them remind Jaemin and Jeno that even though they're busy being idols, they're  still also just a pair of horny 20-year-old boyfriends who are hot for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feel me up, refresh me again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiya! I'm back. The boys fought me all the way on this for about a month altogether, maybe because this is the first 69 I've written! I don't want that work to go to waste, so here you are, have the porn.</p><p>I was inspired by these pictures of <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9c/27/71/9c2771261b70cafc8d25a5f048170636.jpg">Jeno and his thighs</a> and <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/7c681494091c88668dbbfdb71db7d807/6ea59f17ce7c8020-22/s500x750/9e0bbc4fa33992af5b8e63abcba8158ffa5f64e6.gifv">Jaemin and...his everything in blue</a> / <a href="https://i.ytimg.com/vi/PagRPopZroY/maxresdefault.jpg">and in red</a> &lt;3</p><p>Title is obviously from NCT Dream's <i>Ridin'</i> because it was oddly apt and sometimes I think I'm funny...</p><p>Hope you enjoy x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeno can't stop his leg from bouncing as he's been left to his own devices whilst Jaemin's getting styled to within an inch of his life. With his new hair colour, he's told Jeno the water has been running blue every time he takes a shower lately, making it fade quickly, and he came to set dressed down like the rest of them today, bleary-eyed but more than willing to be transformed. Whilst not a fan of the makeup when he doesn't have a schedule, Jeno can admit that it's nice to be pampered into looking his best by a team simply because he's chosen to be an idol and yet his reaction is genuine when Jaemin opens the door and he peeks in, typically humble and soft around the edges until he starts performing.</p><p>He's dressed in one of the outfits they used when shooting the album jacket photos, but his makeup is fierce and he looks tall and broad-shouldered in that black Balmain blazer, the sequins glittering in his dark eyes and his hair – <i>his hair</i>! </p><p>Caught off guard, Jeno's mouth goes dry and he swallows hard, trying to ignore how his gut lurches with a dangerous swirl of desire too. He feels anything but professional right now, stuck ogling in boyfriend mode. Jaemin's hair is back to being bright, looks practically freshly dyed, which would explain why he was one of the last to surrender to their team's clutches and that he was gone for long enough that Jeno got antsy in his boredom, but suddenly he appreciates the effort. </p><p>It takes him back to the memory a few weeks ago when they were just starting the preparations for their comeback. Jaemin had insisted he go to the salon alone, pecking Jeno on the lips with a smiling murmur that he wouldn't be away for too long. That had turned out to be a lie, but Jeno couldn't be mad because Jaemin had left with faded pink hair and returned with perfect intense <i>blue</i>, confirming to Jeno that his hot as hell boyfriend could pull off any hair colour with aplomb. Today, he's even had a slight haircut and his bangs look so touchable Jeno's fingers itch at his side. </p><p>He clenches his fist and feels his jaw twitch before Renjun sighs, long suffering. “Oh guys, Jeno's got that look again,”</p><p>It's not specific at all, but Donghyuck seems to understand immediately and jumps to his feet. “Okay, kids! Time to leave!”</p><p>He tries to quickly usher Chenle and Jisung out the door with flapping arms, Chenle loudly protesting with a giggle that he's an adult now and Jisung looking up from his phone to hurriedly proclaim that his Jaemin-hyung's finished styling “looks really cool” for their music video shoot. Renjun is the last to leave and Jeno watches him and Jaemin share a look as Renjun shakes his head, grimacing, and Jaemin seems a little smug, leering. </p><p>However, as soon as he steps aside from the doorway and shuts everyone else out, Jeno sees him transform again, the pretence falling away so he's left almost shyly shifting from foot to foot. He raises his hand to the back of his head before remembering not to touch his hair and it ends up latched to the side of his long neck, exactly where Jeno would suck the most bruises if he could.</p><p>“Hi.” His eyes sparkle and Jeno wants to kiss him silly. “You cleared the room.”</p><p>“Fuck, Jaemin-ah,” he blurts out before he can control himself better. Jaemin has always made him bolder, to laugh more, to show off more. “I didn't mean – I didn't - “</p><p>Jaemin gives him a knowing look. “You never do; it just happens. You look like you wanna eat me.” Jeno puts his head in his hands and groans, listening to Jaemin giggle lowly. “It's okay, babe. I like it. In fact, I like it a lot.”</p><p>His change in tone makes Jeno meet his eyes and he lowers his chin as he blinks slow, eyelashes curled long. It's all the invitation Jeno needs and he's crossing the room before he's consciously thought about it and Jaemin must notice because he smiles in satisfaction. </p><p>Up close, he looks even more devastatingly gorgeous with the necklaces drawing Jeno's eyes to his collarbones and he gives him a proper once-over, luxuriating in looking if he can't touch as much as he wants. And Jeno <i>wants</i>, strongly, to sink his fingers into Jaemin's hair to mess him up a bit, to strip him bare and kiss him until his mouth is swollen, but he settles for leaning a shaky hand on the wall above Jaemin's shoulder, caging him in. Through the lipstick, his lips are as chapped as always and Jeno licks his own lower lip, staring. </p><p>Jaemin makes a quiet wanton noise at that and Jeno smiles, helplessly endeared, before he pushes forward and grazes the tip of his tongue across Jaemin's lips. Jeno feels his gasp and thought he would've given in at that moment, hands everywhere, but he stays so still that the restraint makes him tremble lightly, the feel of it near Jeno causing his own shiver up his spine. They've never really tried to deny themselves before, but it seems to be unspoken that this is what's happening and both of them stubbornly go toe to toe as Jeno kisses him chastely a few times, waiting for Jaemin to chase him in response and opening his mouth when he does to kiss him deeper. </p><p>Once into a rhythm, Jaemin shifts needily and their chests touch, but Jeno allows it, lost in how their heads tilt for room and their tongues rub past each other and he hears how their shared breath becomes laboured as the kiss quickens, the sounds of their slick lips drowned out by louder moans. When Jeno risks cheekily touching underneath Jaemin's chin, to direct him better, Jaemin pulls away for a second to breathe, but they both tense as Jeno kisses his neck and Jaemin's hand smacks onto his hip. It's way too close to his ass and pulling their bodies flush against each other and Jeno desperately tries to think the least sexy thoughts possible as Jaemin adjusts, maybe hoping for safer ground as they return to soft, deep kissing but his warm fingers find the meat of Jeno's thigh and he has to wrench away, wild-eyed. “We should stop,”</p><p>“Mn. I like these jeans.” Jaemin grins, squeezing Jeno's leg, “They're just the right amount of tight and they make your legs look great.”</p><p><i>Not the only thing that's tight</i>, Jeno thinks as he grits his teeth, slapping Jaemin's hand off and squashing down the ripple of arousal that was beginning to form between them. “This was a bad idea,” he sighs out loud.</p><p>Jaemin looks like he's enjoying Jeno's panic, just like he does when he flirts too obviously on camera. “I love your bad ideas. And I wanna keep playing,” he pouts cutely.</p><p>He runs the back of his hand teasingly up Jeno's torso, leaving tingles behind because it's a very thin shirt under his red jacket, and if Jaemin doesn't stop they're really going to be in trouble, so he grabs his freely wandering fingers to press pause. “Later, I promise.” His mouth tilts wryly. “Or do you really want me to go out there with a boner, hm?”</p><p>Something possessively jealous sparks in Jaemin's eyes and he moves like he's going to check, but a harsh knock at the door makes them freeze. “We've stalled enough for you guys,” Renjun hisses, “get out here now!”</p><p>Jeno shrugs, sorry that their fun is cut short whilst also a little relieved because he really needs a few seconds to talk himself back from the brink of popping an inconvenient boner like he's still a damn teenager. “Okay, we're coming!” he whisper-shouts in reply.</p><p>“I wish.” Jaemin grumbles, making him snort.</p><p>Even so, he watches how Jaemin fiddles with the sides of his blazer and his professional idol face slides back into place. He's focused, he's ready to smash this music video shoot, and Jeno's already proud. The fans aren't going to know what's hit them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeno can feel Jaemin behind him as, hours after their make out, everyone is finally allowed to go home. Music video in the can, the pride of a job well done is mixed with relief at having the rest of the night off and Chenle scatters back to his parents immediately, pulling Jisung with him into a separate car. Jeno tries not to get his hopes up too much before Jaemin nudges his elbow on the way upstairs and wiggles his eyebrows with a nod to Renjun ahead of them. With Donghyuck now living permanently at the 127 dorm since they moved, Renjun is the last member they need to navigate before he and Jaemin has a rare moment of their dorm entirely to themselves.</p><p>He's caught between disappointment and feeling embarrassed for that when Renjun enters ahead of them, but Jaemin doesn't seem that affected and it makes Jeno feel <i>even more</i> embarrassed at the thought that he's been struggling all day not to jump Jaemin's bones but the feeling this time isn't mutual, so he's stupidly blindsided when Renjun rushes here, there and everywhere like a mini whirlwind until he finally stops long enough to say goodbye.</p><p>"Okay, I'm ready," he smiles to their manager-hyung hovering by the door and Jeno blinks, wondering if he's forgotten they have a schedule until he remembers what day it is and he tries his best to keep his joy off his face as Renjun turns to him. "I might be a little late tonight. We worked hard all day, so I'm taking things as slow as they'll let me." His own joke stops with a shrewd look in his eyes and he steps closer, so manager-hyung can't hear. "I hate that I know what you and Jaeminnie are probably gonna do with your time, so <i>please</i> just - behave appropriately, keep your - thing to your room and the noise down. We've had enough complaints from downstairs."</p><p>Jeno rolls his eyes playfully, "Yes, eomma,"</p><p>Renjun raises his arm in a familiar threat then calls for Jaemin and Jeno realises that he's disappeared. "Jaemin-ah!"</p><p>He pokes his head out from his and Jeno's room, bucket hat already discarded and sneakers off. Jeno can't wait to undress him completely. "Mm?"</p><p>"No kitchen." He points and Jaemin pouts, but says nothing to the contrary and in seconds Renjun has left with a cute "RenD out!"</p><p>Alone at last. With a free evening.</p><p>Jeno feels Jaemin behind him like before, but this time he can happily lean in to the way Jaemin rests his chin on his shoulder and his hand strokes his side. "Kitchen?"</p><p>There's a pregnant pause. "That's a fantasy for another day." he dismisses eventually, Jeno's eyes as round as saucers as he vaguely remembers Jaemin leaving to make them breakfast one morning, sleepily and with very little on, until he'd returned in a hurry without breakfast and a blushing face. Jeno lets himself be turned around quickly, hands to his shoulders. "Hey, come here and kiss me."</p><p>Jaemin always has a certain gentle touch when he holds Jeno like he's someone precious, making him feel safe and malleable, and he stumbles forward as Jaemin leads him to their room. Jeno's mind drifts to earlier that day, watching Jaemin perform and give it his all; as sexy as Jeno feared he might be. He's always thought Jaemin was sexy precisely because that's his boyfriend doing what he loves to do, but now he sees that it's his charm, flirtatiousness and a focused look in his eyes that come together to make his sex appeal unique to him. Jeno was glad he had a job to do today as well, as it kept him from being distracted, but now that's over and he comes back to himself once Jaemin pulls away from their long, heated meeting of lips. He looks amused, like he felt Jeno was somewhere else for a moment, and his smile tilts into a smirk before he gives Jeno a shove, watching him flail as he bounces onto their bed.</p><p>He leans up onto his elbows when Jaemin doesn't follow, standing beside the bed with his hand at his t-shirt collar because he's waiting for Jeno's attention. He smiles slowly when he has it then pulls his t-shirt off swiftly. If there's a better sight (that's not x-rated) than Jaemin shirtless, Jeno hasn't found it, and his tongue nudges the corner of his kiss-swollen mouth subconsciously, a feeling in his belly responding to the visual in front of him. In the lamplight, the dip of Jaemin's abs are shadowed and the low ambiance feels kind of romantic until Jeno thinks about how horny Jaemin has made him feel all day long. He has to move if he wants to grab him, but before he can, Jaemin strips away the rest of his clothes until he's left in his underwear and he steps in between Jeno's legs to pull him into sitting. </p><p>His kiss is a light contrast to how greedy Jeno's hands are, smoothing and petting over his bare skin and Jeno can't resist ducking to lick a nipple. His arms lock around Jaemin when he tries to squirm away with a breathless giggle because his torso is so sensitive and his own hands lower to Jeno's thighs to retaliate in warning. "There's no rush, y'know."</p><p>Jeno blinks at him in disbelief. "Do you know how hard I am right now?"</p><p>He grabs Jaemin's wrist to press his palm to his crotch, but inhales sharply when he cheekily gives Jeno a squeeze there and to his inner thigh. "Today really got to you, huh."</p><p>Jeno nods wordlessly, hypnotised into being a bystander as Jaemin's lips stretch into another slow smile and his hands move to the bed to support him sinking quickly to his knees. He looks so good like that, so compact and almost prim and proper in the move that Jeno lets him get away with a lot, his breath so close to Jeno's cock under the guise of helping him undress. He's naked from the waist down in seconds, hips lifting off the bed again when Jaemin sniffs at the crease of his hip then follows with a swipe of his tongue. Jeno grabs the hair at the crown of his head on instinct, electric blue falling over his pale knuckles, and he feels Jaemin's pleased deep hum vibrate across his skin. His nose presses between Jeno's muscled thigh and his cock next and he stills completely, practically meditative, for a long moment before his fingers crawl beneath Jeno's t-shirt at the same time as his mouth slips along the shaft of Jeno's erection. Rucked up and messed up and rapidly spiralling, he feels the air on his nipples as Jaemin's hands curl over his firm shoulders, body exposed as he gets rid of his last item of clothing and he has to pull Jaemin up to hook his fingers into his underwear.</p><p>Shuffling backwards whilst kissing until they're properly laid out on their bed, Jeno feels like his bones are liquifying into the mattress as Jaemin starts to rock against him. It makes Jeno's cock slide over the space between his cheeks and the movement of Jaemin's hips rubs his own dick against Jeno's torso; a whole big tease of sensation. He watches how precome shines the tip of Jaemin's dick and Jeno can practically taste it. He envies his boyfriend's brief detour to his cock before, taking in the weight of him and his scent, and longs to do the same, his mouth watering enough that he feels the need to lick his lips.</p><p>“I wanna suck you off,” he blurts out, bashfully pressing his wet lips together immediately afterwards like he can pretend he didn't say that out loud.</p><p>Jeno pulls out the puppy dog eyes anyway once Jaemin focuses on him because he's not the only one with weapons and happiness fizzes in his belly when that seems to delight him too as Jaemin kisses his cheek softly. “Okay, I have an idea for that,” he declares with a wicked grin. The weight of him on top of Jeno starts to lessen and he wants to protest because he can reach just fine already, but Jaemin's fond look settles him quietly as he shifts so that he's suddenly facing the lazy sprawl of Jeno's spread legs and he throws a smirk over his shoulder. “What do you think?”</p><p><i>What does he think? Jaemin wants to – whilst he also -</i> </p><p>His brain short-circuits unhelpfully after he fantasises about Jaemin blowing him in this position at the same time as he has his fill, so rather than answering, Jeno drags his hips back towards his face to hear him giggle and come onto all fours for now, giving Jeno enough room to start. Jaemin's dick hangs heavy between his legs and Jeno stretches for the lube left on Jaemin's side of the bed to wet his palm. He sighs when Jeno makes contact with his hand around his dick to add something for his fingers to play with whilst his mouth is busy and wipes the rest on Jaemin's hole for fun, relishing the light moan he gets before he pushes Jaemin to lift his ass enough that Jeno's positioned directly under his dick. </p><p>A thrill rocks up his spine because it feels so vulnerable to give and take pleasure at the same time and he naturally tenses as Jaemin's chest presses him into the bed and his tongue circles his cockhead. Not knowing any different, Jeno's still a little relieved that neither of them have a foreskin as he can only imagine the sweet torture Jaemin would inflict. It's difficult enough to cope now, a whole grown man in the way of what is ordinarily a sexy sight for Jeno, watching his boyfriend suck his brains out through his dick and he whimpers when he feels a sharp nip to the delicate skin of his thigh, realising that he's been holding Jaemin in a loose fist and nothing else.</p><p>With a needy buck of his hips, Jeno follows Jaemin's moves and rhythm to start with as he feels kisses peppered onto the skin of his hips and the front of his thighs and he responds with the opposite, kissing and running his free hand along the back of Jaemin's legs to the curve of his ass. Ticklish, Jaemin twitches but his dick also throbs in Jeno's fist, silently telling him that he doesn't hate it in this situation. Jeno balances the soft touch with gently easing Jaemin's dick back towards him and stroking him picking up speed as his lips find the warmth of Jaemin's balls. His horniness is making him bolder and Jaemin groans loudly against his knee, forehead resting there as Jeno feels his hand come to the base of his cock to squeeze. Jaemin would tell him to stop with words, so he carries on licking his skin and jerking him off to make him drip precome. Jeno sweats more than him, can feel his back sticking to the sheets, but Jaemin's dick shows his excitement so easily and Jeno loves to feel him inch inside his ass or even get slippery in his hand when it's the other way around, fucking everything out of him until he's dry. </p><p>They haven't gone to that extreme yet, but the thought of Jaemin turning from wet to eventually orgasming dry has Jeno lightly tonguing the head of his dick into his mouth so he can pause stroking and use his fingers to smooth firmly on his perineum. Jaemin whines like he's been wanting that all along and Jeno throws his head back against the pillow and clenches his eyes shut as his cock is sucked past Jaemin's lips, half of his girth swallowed in one go in reward. The angle of his own raised chin pushes Jaemin's dick deeper over his tongue and now he's not sure who is making what noise as his heartbeat races and the blood rushes in his ears.</p><p>It feels competitive and alights Jeno's stubborn streak until he feels Jaemin bob three times then pull off and suck in air, Jeno's cock slick and cool from his spit as he thrusts down a little to get closer to the tight channel of Jeno's throat. When Jeno lets him do it, he moans and suddenly he's manhandling Jeno's knees into bending past Jaemin straddling him and towards his chest. His legs aren't as flexible as Jaemin's and he comes away from Jaemin's dick, disorientated.</p><p>“Just wanted more of these,” he soothes. “You could say I'm appreciating your hard work. The way you fill your jeans - ” he pets Jeno's hamstrings before he licks the same spots. “- Fuck, Jeno-yah! Never mind eating me - you're so sexy, I could eat <i>you</i>,”</p><p>Jeno breathes a laugh, feeling comfortable again, and tenses his muscles on purpose when Jaemin's mouth has returned to his thigh, well aware he can feel the shift. He squeezes Jeno's waist between his spread knees and Jeno smiles as he tastes his approval on the sticky tip of his dick. As Jaemin rolls his hips, his dick rubs down past Jeno's collarbones and between his pecs. His sweaty skin is the perfect mix of sliding friction that makes Jaemin hump him as he sucks bruises into Jeno's upturned thighs and a thought comes to him, so he gets his hands under Jaemin's chest to fondle his nipples. Licking at a patch of skin high on Jeno's inner left thigh, Jaemin bares his teeth in a harsh bite and Jeno yelps, but keeps twisting his nipples as they pebble beneath his touch. </p><p>“You've been driving me crazy all day,” he confesses. “I wanted to pull down your shirt every time I looked at you – get my fingers here – god, they're as hard as your dick,”</p><p>Jaemin squirms, wiggling his ass, and as much as Jeno would like to get his mouth on his nipples too until they're red and tingly, he yanks Jaemin close again and plants his hands on Jaemin's ass to get back to blowing him, this time breathing shallowly to let Jaemin's length fill his throat until his nose meets fine, trimmed dark hair. Even if Jaemin won't dye the hair on his head black again any time soon, at least he has this and Jeno groans as Jaemin bows over him and his tongue flicks against Jeno's cock. He's trembling in Jeno's hands and for a second he wonders if he's going to come before Jeno takes a breather and glances down to see Jaemin leaning more to one side as he jacks Jeno's cock with one hand and he pinches his own nipple with the other, moaning muffled as he bobs on Jeno's cock again. </p><p>The suction is tight and the pace is desperate and Jeno grabs his calves to make him lower his weight, his chest meeting Jeno's stomach and his dick pressed between their bodies so can see his ass properly, his hole clenching on nothing. Suddenly, Jeno wants to change that and it's a fight to make each other feel good at the same time. Jaemin switches his efforts from Jeno's cock and his thighs like he's as obsessed as he says he is until Jeno catches him between one move and the next, tongue working over his ass. The sixty-nine was more than enough, but Jaemin keens when Jeno swirls his tongue over his rim and it's like music to his ears, knowing they're still as hot for each other as day one.</p><p>So, he eats Jaemin out amidst the feel of getting his cock sucked until neither of them know which way is up or down. Covered in spit, his hole loosens and Jeno holds his cheeks apart to see his body react before diving back in, copying the attention on his cock and thighs on Jaemin's ass. When Jaemin sucks a hickey where his thigh meets his ass, Jeno sucks kisses to his hole. When a flicker of pain shoots up Jeno's leg from Jaemin nibbling on him like a snack, Jeno fucks him until his tongue almost aches. They sweat and pant and rut against each other and they're building towards coming when Jaemin pushes Jeno's legs to unfold. He's been bent so long, his blood feels like it's singing as it flows down again, distracting him from Jaemin moving away.</p><p>“Hey, what - “ he croaks as Jaemin lands on his side.</p><p>Their eyes meet for the first time in a while and Jeno shivers at Jaemin's look, dark and determined, as his hands shove at Jeno's hip. “Roll over. I want – I want to fuck your thighs,”</p><p>Normally, he wouldn't have a problem with it but right now he feels bereft from unfinished business and his swollen mouth yearns for the kick of Jaemin's dick as he comes. He's still unsure as he settles on his stomach, the sheets damp underneath him, but he rests his ear against the pillow and startles when Jaemin climbs on top of him. He knocks the flushed red marks slashed across Jeno's skin and he feels caged in by the breadth of Jaemin's torso as he takes hold of his dick. Jeno's used to him teasing it between his cheeks before he remembers that neither of their asses are really prepared for that and he feels Jaemin guide his dick snug below his balls instead. He straddles Jeno's thighs and pushes them together with his knees and the contact lights up the sore spots on Jeno's body.</p><p>The marks will turn into bruises and Jeno imagines how it'll be when he has to wear skinny jeans again, the fabric rubbing at his skin, and he finally understands <i>why</i> Jaemin wanted this. He can feel Jaemin's efforts all over him as his hips punch down into the bed, his ass and thighs flexing. Whatever move he makes, Jaemin feels and he grabs the pillow with both hands for better leverage, hearing his own groan melt with Jaemin's in his ear as Jaemin's fingers come up to interlock with his. He tries to ease the pressure on his trapped cock, but Jaemin keeps him contained and rides his thighs harder, if anything increasing the friction.</p><p>Jeno can barely say his name in warning through curses as feelings rise like a tidal wave. “Oh shit, Jaem! Wait, baby – wait, I'm gonna - “</p><p>He tastes cotton as his cock jerks and wetness suddenly spreads over his belly, burying his shout in the pillow and breathing harshly. Feeling him tighten, Jaemin squeezes his hands. “Jen – did you – did you come? Oh fuck, that's – that's so fucking hot, oh my god - “</p><p>“Sorry,” he sobs, not listening as his ears flush pink in embarrassment. “I'm sorry, I - ”</p><p>“Don't!” Jaemin gasps, lifting up a little so that just the head of his dick is between Jeno's thighs and he can let go of his left hand. His fingers press where all of his dick had been, his short fingernails digging in. “What do you want, Jeno-yah? Come on, tell me, please – what can I do?”</p><p>Through the haze of his shame at coming so quick, Jeno remembers the taste of Jaemin's precome and suddenly he wants that with a ferocity that makes him shake, turning his head to speak. “Come in my mouth,” he slurs. “Want you – swallow - “</p><p>He seems to be making enough sense that all of Jaemin's weight disappears and he pulls Jeno onto his back. It puts him in the wet patch, but it doesn't bother him if it means Jaemin curls next to him. “Oh babe,” he sighs as Jeno gets his mouth on him.</p><p>He shows Jaemin no mercy this time, sucking fast and efficient because he has one aim and he only twitches a little when Jaemin ducks towards his cock and his tongue gently licks him clean. Meanwhile, he tugs Jaemin's leg across his chest to open him up and his dick nudges the limit of his throat when Jeno prods a finger at his hole. The spit has dried whilst Jaemin was fucking his thighs, but he still can't resist testing him, particularly when Jaemin whimpers and thrusts. Jeno swallows and Jaemin's hole tightens around his second knuckle as he makes these aborted little thrusts, shooting his load inside Jeno's mouth with a loud cry. </p><p>Jeno pulls off a little to taste it then all the way off before another burst, catching come on his fingers and licking up what's left, the corners of his lips smeared messy. Afterwards, he strokes Jaemin's leg and listens to his breathing eventually slow as they lie at opposite ends of their rumpled bed. “Wow.” Jaemin says to the ceiling then cracks up laughing. Jeno grumbles and shoves his leg away from his chest. “What?! What else was I meant to say?!” In truth, Jeno's brain is too scrambled to think of anything and too satisfied that he got what he wanted after such a long day of keeping himself in check. He hisses as Jaemin pokes a mark on his thigh. “Do you think I should get thighs like yours? We could go to the gym together again,”</p><p>He thinks about the quip that this also surely counts as a workout, but grabs Jaemin's wandering hand and tugs until his body is blanketing his, every limb tangled. Eye to eye, he shakes his head. “I like our differences,” he smiles tiredly. He traces Jaemin's abs and along his small waist and up to his broad shoulders whilst Jaemin's hands smooth his sweaty hair back from his face. Jeno kisses him sweetly, deepening it to feel him grimace at the taste of himself. “I like the way you look, the way you taste, the way you feel. Even the things that annoy me, like when your fingernails scratch me or you heat up like a fire when we spoon. I like everything about you, Jaeminnie.”</p><p>Jaemin breathes in against his jaw then smiles. “For that, you deserve to stay here whilst I cook us something. We have to regain our strength before Renjun and Jisungie get back.”</p><p>He knows Jaemin has a point, but he whines anyway as Jaemin quickly yanks on a t-shirt and boxers, his eyes soft as they both realise he grabbed Jeno's t-shirt. Whether by accident or not, Jeno drags him back into his strong arms, despite his furnace-like heat. “Five more minutes.”</p><p>Jaemin giggles and lifts an arm to pet at his cheek, Jeno using it to hook his chin over Jaemin's shoulder and connect their lips. If Jeno has his say again, Jaemin won't be leaving their bed any time soon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin is wearing a red suede jacket.</p><p>Promotions have begun in earnest and they're here to shoot a performance with Shindong-hyung at the helm, but somehow all that pales into insignificance as Jeno spots what their stylists have chosen for Jaemin to wear. He's wearing red too, but Jeno's biased and his ego leaves, all he sees is Jaemin, until Jisung shoves a camera in their faces (or initially to his chest, amusingly enough) and Jaemin calls him sexy as casually as breathing. He tries not to preen too hard, smiling giddily, as he focuses on their maknae filming them, but every time Jaemin shifts, Jeno's eyes catch a glimpse of the black see-through shirt he's wearing underneath the red jacket.</p><p>His perfect nipples, his perfect chest, his perfect abs are under there and Jeno's glad he's wearing something sleeveless so he doesn't start to sweat before he's even danced a single step because he's back where he started, at their music video shoot, struggling not to get turned on because his boyfriend is hot as hell and he can't work out whether their stylists love him by dressing Jaemin up so nicely or they want him to suffer for the same reason. He ignores Donghyuck winking knowingly at him because, as usual, they have a job to do and they have to let this simmer between them, but this time it seems Jaemin is enjoying the wait.</p><p>Jeno finds out why when Jaemin's focus of their performance is released. Through the most sinful of body rolls, incredible execution of their choreography and his sultry expressions, Jaemin nails it yet again, eyeing the camera and working his body like he's performing for Jeno only.</p><p>It's a stark contrast to how he's currently in their bed, sleeping peacefully beside Jeno as he stares at his phone, watching the views rise on the video and glad that it isn't just all in his horny head; the fans appreciate Jaemin too. Maybe Jaemin was right several years ago, joking that Jeno was his fan. He guesses he kind of is, thinking back to some of the reasons he listed why he likes (<i>loves</i>) Jaemin. One of Jeno's hands rests low on his stomach, tempting, the other hovering over the screen.</p><p>With no regrets, he hits the replay button.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, lovelies x</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Niaa_x/status/1267776210148392961?s=20">(donate to UK anti-racism charities)</a>
</p><p><a href="http://www.twitter.com/theprincessed">Twitter</a> &amp; <a href="https://curiouscat.me/theprincessed">curious cat</a> @theprincessed - Come chat to me (seriously, I need more kpop friends lol). :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>